Wedding of the Eras
by Simma
Summary: being betrayed by Inuyasha Kagome left the group only to return a couple of years later, with some very astonishing news.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, and I know I have not said this in my other fan fics but i'm to lazy to go fix that so meh. Anyway please enjoy and review svp.**

Her raven black hair flew behind her, a few strands moving slowly in front of her face as the gentle winds blew. Her chocolate brown eyes glimmering as she watched the people that she considered family, as well as a certain silver haired hanyou who had betrayed her just a couple years previous. The small group was setting up their camp for the night, in a small clearing in the forest. Not knowing they were being watched, for Kagome had took great care to stand upwind of the group so the hanyou would not pick up on her scent and come to find her.

Kagome waited till everyone was asleep before she approached the camp. Once there she looked upon the faces of her old friends. The demon slayer named Sango slept contently with the little fox demon Shippo, fast asleep in her arms. A little ways away was the perverted monk Miroku, who had a faint red mark on his face, where Sango had hit him when once again he had tried to grope her. And finally, sleeping with his back againest a tree, and the tetsiega in his lap, was the half-demon, Inuyasha.

Kagome walked over and sat by the small fire, careful as not to ruin her delicate kimono, she tended the fire, waiting for morning when the group would awaken.

It was no surprise to Kagome that Inuyasha would be the first to awaken. But Inuyasha was very surprised to see Kagome wearing a beautiful white kimono with gold sakura flowers along it's edges, and her beautiful raven black hair that reached past her waist was sitting there making breakfest.

"Ka- Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered as he starred wide-eyed at the girl before him.

"Good morning Inuyasha, I'm glad you have awaken, I'm making some ramen and fish for breakfest if you'd care to have some." Kagome said, never once looking up at the half demon before her.

"I... uh... guess so." Inuyasha spluttered as he stood and walked towards Kagome.

"Very well." was Kagome's only answer as she continued to cook breakfest.

"Kagome? Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

Kagome said nothing, but continued to prepare the food.

"Kagome? ..." Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome's icy tone.

"Could you wake the others so they can eat as well." Kagome said, as she looked up at Inuyasha with a cold, emotionless glare.

"Uh... Sure." Inuyasha said as he started to back away, tripping over Miroku in the process.

"Ouch! Inuyasha... what are you doing?" siad a groggy, and sore Miroku.

"Umm... waking you up?" Inuyasha said with a shaky grin.

"Why?!" Miroku shouted.

"Because I asked him too." Kagome said, as she began to put the food on some plates.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?!" Miroku shouted, as he stumbled over to her with a tired but excited grin on his face.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, as she sat up blinking away the sleep in her eyes. Shippo too, sat up and rubbed his eyes before starring wide-eyed at Kagome before shouting.

"Kagome! Your back!"

Kagome gave a small chuckle as the little fox demon jumped into her arms and hugged her tight, and as Sango too, ran over and hugged her friend.

"Well yes and no, Shippo." Kagome answered as she let go off the little fox demon.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, with a confused look upon her face.

"It's true that I came back but I will not be staying." Kagome said, as she handed each of them a plate of food.

"Why?" Shippo asked, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Because I only came to tell you, I will be marrying soon, and that you are invited, mind you it took some convincing, for my soon-to-be mate isn't particularly fond of Inuyasha." Kagome said, as she handed the last plate to Inuyasha, before sitting down and watching the otheres eat, not being particularly hungery herself.

"So who you are marrying? That retarded wolf, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, his mouth full of ramen and fish.

"No, I am not marrying Kouga." Kagome answered coldly.

"Then who, might I ask, are you marrying?" Miroku asked, while giving Inuyasha a disgusted look, for his lack of manners.

"Well actually..." Kagome started but was cut off by a cold yet familiar voice coming from behind them.

"Kagome will be marrying someone of higher status then a filthy half-breed or his humans." the owner of the voice said, as he stepped out of the trees, and into the small clearing revealing himself to be no other than the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha choked a little on his mouthful of ramen before giving a low growl and stating angerly.

"You marrying my bastard of a brother?!"

His words earned him an icy glare from Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Did you expect her to marry the likes of you half-breed, don't make me laugh." Sesshomaru replied, with his usual Icy tone.

Inuyasha was speechless, he had thought that she would marry him, at least before she saw him and Kikyo confessing their love to each other, while Kagome stood watching from behind a tree, only just a couple of years earlier.

"But why? I thought you hated humans, Sesshomaru." Sango said, as she gave a quisitive look.

Sesshomaru simply smirked which scared and shocked the small group before him, while on the other hand Kagome lowered her gaze and gave a small sigh before answering.

"Because Sango, ... I'm not human."

**A/N: hahahaha a cliffhanger and another ha because it's funny. If you like it and want more than review, if you hate it and think I should go to hell then review and tell me so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention Kirara in the last chapter but she was their and even if I don't have her written in at times she's still there. (Is Kirara a she? Or a he? Hmm... oh well.) Anyway I don't own Inuyasha and blah blah blah, honestly who cares? Oh well anyway hers the next chapter.**

"What do you mean 'not human'?" Sango asked, as she took a step back.

"Just that, Sango. I'm not a human, but a demon, and a rare one at it too, because I have Miko powers as well." Kagome said, a little hurt that Sango had backed away from her, as if she were some kind of monster threatening to kill her.

"What kind of demon?" Shippo asked, as he bounded over to her looking for a clue, as to what kind of demon she was.

Kagome smiled at Shippo's actions, glad he was accepting her, so far.

"Inu demon." Kagome answered.

"You don't look like a dog demon." Shippo said, as he searched her face for markings similar to Sesshomaru's.

"Or smell like one, you still have the same disgusting scent." Inuyasha grunted, finally finding his voice again.

"That's because I've been hiding them with my Miko powers." Kagome answered, frowning a little at Inuyasha's words but choosing to ignore them.

"Oh... can we see what you look like as a demon?" Shippo asked, curiousity flickering through his eyes.

Kagome chuckled at the little fox demon's behaviour, before replying.

"Of course!" with that Kagome was engulfed in a pale purple-ish glow, which swirled around her for a couple of minutes before residing. Once the light had completely resided, the small group let out a gasp at the Inu demon before them.

Kagome's waist long, raven black hair flowed like a river, and appeared to be softer then the finest silks. Her ears had grown longer and pointed just like Sesshomaru's. A cresent moon much like Sesshomaru's appeared on her forehead but was gold, her eyelids had a thin line of silver, and her wrist's markings were like Sesshomaru's as well but were silver. Unlike Sesshomaru, she had no markings on her cheeks, as was customary of female, Inu demons.

Her once chocolate brown eyes were a dark copper colour. And in her right hand she held bow that was made from her left fang. It had gold and silver Sakura blossoms engraved into it.

"Wow." Sango sain, in complete awe.

Miroku and Shippo simply nodded their heads in agreement and Kirara gave a quiet mew. Inuyasha on the other hand crossed his arms, and mumbled his usual "feh" but was inwardly admiring her beauty as a demon. She was by far, more beautiful then any female ha had ever met, not that she wasn't beautiful but she was now a hundred times so.

Kagome smiled at her friends, she was glad they were accepting her. She had been afraid that they wouldn't, but was glad that they had.

"We must be leaving now, Kagome." said Sesshomaru, who was now standing just to the right of her, placing his left arm around her waist possivily.

"Wait a minute! When's you get your arm back?!" Inuyasha yelled, noticing the arm he had once cut off with the tetsiega, was wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"I used my Miko powers, and helped him regrow it." Kagome stated, slightly bored by the conversation.

"Why?" Shippo asked, looking a bit confused.

"Because I can't have my mate-to-be missing his arm, it would make certain things, rather difficult. Wouldn't you agree?" Kagome asked, with a slight smirk formed on her lips. Turning her head slightly, she could see Sesshomaru, had lust in his eyes as he looked at Kagome, smirking a little at her words.

"Lady Kagome, I didn't think I would ever hear such words come from your lips." Miroku said, a perverse grin upon his face. But before he could say anything more, there was a loud thud and Miroku hit the ground unconsious, and a large bump forming where Sango had hit him with her large boomarang.

"Pervert." Sango muttered, her eyes burning with a firey anger towards the perverted monk.

Kagome giggled a little, before Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her waist, telling her to hurry up so they could leave. Kagome nodded, then turned back to her friends.

"We shall be departing now, the wedding will be in five days, it will, of course, be held in the kingdom of the Western lands. I hope to see you all there." Kagome said, bowing her head before turning towards Sesshomaru, who in turn nodded his head. And together the formed there yuki clouds and flew off, to their kingdom, to finish the preparations for the wedding.

Sango watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru left, then turned towards Inuyasha giving him a cold glare before speaking.

"We're going to that wedding weither you like or not, and your coming with as well. Kagome is my friend and I want to be their for her on her special day. And if you ruin it, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Inuyasha was taken back by Sango's menacing words, but simply shrugged his shouldered and gave his usual "Feh". Which resulted in repetivily whacking him on the head with her boomerang, yelling profanities at him, while Shippo laughed at the scene before him.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it, the next chapter will be up soon, and please review, I would love to hear your opinions and ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: haha third chapter, took a while but it's up, see I'm not all that lazy, well at least not all the time. Any way I do not own Inuyasha blah blah blah, don't really care and if you do sorry but honestly what's the point? Oh well. Oh and Sesshomaru may be a little ooc soo... yea. Enjoy!**

Kagome and Sesshomaru flew towards the Western lands, and their castle, in complete silence. But that was going to change since, being a demon had never changed Kagome's sparkling personnality, espiecally not her chatty nature. After a half hours time, Kagome was anxious for conversation, so she combined her and Sesshomaru's yuki clouds, and starred intently at him trying to find a topic for them to talk about.

Then she spotted it, the fluffy 'thing' that hung over his left shoulder. In all the time she has known him, she has never asked him what it was, of course she had wondered what it was, as most people have, but never asked him about it. At irst she thought it was his tail, but when she found out she was an Inu demon as well she found she hadn't one, nor has any other Inu demon she has ever met. Her curiousity the best of her, she decided to ask.

"Sessho, darling. What is that fluff thing on your shoulder?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with a confused look on his face, he had no idea what she was talking about.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed before pointing at the fluff on his left shoulder.

"Oh, that." He said, finally understanding what she meant by "fluff thing".

"Yes, that. What is it?" Kagome asked, a slightly frustrated frown on her face.

"It's fur from my true form." Sesshomaru said, with a shrug.

"Why do you wear it?" Kagome asked, more confused then ever.

"My mother had made it from my fur when I was first able to obtain my true form. I was still just a pup, which is why it's so soft. But my mother decided a momento was a good idea at the time, and I've worn it ever since."

"Oh, kind of like, baby's first hair cut, kind of thing." Kagome said.

It was now Sesshomaru's turn to give a confused look.

"What is this Ba-Bee?"

"Huh? Oh, um... it's a human pup."

"Humans! I will not be assoicated with such low life forms." Sesshomaru scrunched his nose in disgus as he tilted it up and away from Kagome.

Kagome, however was enraged at his words.

"Well Lord Fluffy-kins, I'm _Sorry, _you feel that way. Espiecally since Rin is human, and you thought that I wa human before you found out I was a demon, but I guess the fellings you SAY you have for us aren't real, because you HATE humans." Kagome screamed, then crossing her arms, she tilted her head up, and faceed away from the bewildered demon lord.

"No, Kagome that's different Rin's my ward, and your not human, your a demon, and and Inu demon at that." Sesshomaru stuttered, trying his hardest to make up for his words, but was in vain.

Kagome swivelled on her heels, to face the stuttering demon lord. Her copper eyes darkening until they were black.

"That changes nothing, Sesshomaru! Rin is still human even if she is your ward! And because of the spell that the sorcerss casted on me, stating I would loss all my memories and all my demonic powers to live a life of a human until the time, when someone could except me for who I was, instead of what I was. You thought that I was a human when you asked me to be your mate. When are you going to accept this? Just because your sublects disapprove of humans doen't mean you need to, your _Their_ Leader, not the other way around. You need to set the example for them, show them humans are just as good as demon's, that they are equal life forms. Do what your Father couldn't, show them they can live with humans in peace as EQUALS. I've seen the future Sesshomaru, the Sorceress sent me five hundred years into the future to the time when there were no more demons, because they were all killed off by humans, because demons refused to treat them fairly or as equals. Face it Sesshomaru, humans are just as powerful as demons, and if demons don't start treating them as such then they'll kill off all of us!" Kagome shouted, as she poked Sesshomaru, in the chest continuiously.

Sesshomaru frowned, before sighing and grabbing Kagome's hand to stop her constant poking.

"Your right, I'm sorry."

"Of course, I'm right, Lord Fluffster and your apology is not accepted!" Kagome said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Not catching the twinkle in Kagome's eyes, Sesshomaru simply starred wided eyed at Kagome, before exclaiming.

"What! Why not?"

"Cause I didn't get a kiss to go with it." Kagome said, with mischivious smile.

Sesshomaru smirked, before crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Hmm... I would whats going to happen next. Jk I know, but do you? If not then I guess that I'll have to hurry and get the next chapter up so you can find out then huh? Any who, Please review I'd love to hear you opinions and ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning this chapter may contain severe Inuyasha pity content then again you just may wanna blow him up with a bazooka which works for you. I do not own Inuyasha not that I care however I do wish I owned some of the caracters you for 'special' reasons okay totally Miroku moment there, but any way let us move on into this chapter. **

Shortly after Kagome and Sesshomaru had left on their youki clouds, and Miroku had regained conciousness and after Inuyasha had recovered from the beating Sango had given him, the small group took off towards the Western lands to attend their friends wedding which was sure to be a grand event.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rode on Kirara, while Inuyasha simply jumper from tree top to tree top. They had been traveling for a few hours before they decided to stop and rest for the night. The sun was setting in the west, and the small group had definatly gotten far in their traveling, for they were a mere two days from the palace of the Western lands.

The small group sat around the fire in silence, thinking of the day's events. They were all happy to have seen Kagome again, even Inuyasha although he was too stubborn to admit it. But through the joy of seeing their friend again, they were also confused. Confused on the fact Kagome was a demon, confused on the relationship between her and Sesshomaru, but no one had voiced their confusion, well not until a small and extremely confused fox demon decided he wanted answers to the questions that were bouncing around in his head.

"How come Kagome's a demon? Why was she with Sesshomaru? I thought he hated her cause she's human, or was, or was she? I'm so confused!" Shippo yelled, clenching his fiss against his head as if to keep it from exploding from all the confusing thoughts within it.

Miroku placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder and gave him a small comforting smile before answering.

"We're all confused Shippo, but I believe the only one's who can answer those questions are Kagome and Sesshomaru. And we must wait till we get to the palace before we can ask them."

Miroku's words got him a quick nod of understandiong from Shippo who cuddled up to Kirara for to sleep.

Sango gave him a small yet sad smile before saying goodnight and laying down by the small fire cat and sleeping kitsune.

Miroku watched as Sango slowly drifted of to sleep, and waited until he was she was asleep before walking over to Inuyasha and sitting down.

Miroku starred at his friend for a bit before turning his attention to the fire.

"Wanna talk about it?" Miroku asked, as he peered at his friend through the corner of his violet eyes.

"Keh... what's there to talk about?"

"Look Inuyasha, I know that this is hurting you, but your being too stubborn to show it. I know you still have feelings for Kagome even though you chose Kikyo, and you can talk to me, man to man. Kagome means alot to you just like how Sango means the world to me." Miroku turned his head so his violet eyes were starring intently into Inuyasha's golded ones.

Inuyasha looked into his friend's eyes and sighed he knew Miroku was right.

"I guess I just thought she'd never leave me even when she left two years ago I thought she'd come back, but when I saw her this morning with Sesshomaru, SESSHOMARU! My Bastard Half-Brother for Kami's sake! ... I knew she wouldn't wait around forever I guess, I kinda wish she did, but she moved on, and to Sesshomaru! The Enemy! And not to mention she's a demon, an Inu-Demon! I blew it, I really blew it I lost her for good." Inuyasha lowered his gaze, hiddig eyes behind his bangs.

Miroku felt pity for his friend, he couldn't imagine lossing the one he loved, he knew if ever lost Sango he would die of heart break.

Miroku decided he would try and lighten his friends mod with one of his usual wayward comments.

"Well look at it this way Inuyasha, at least she's not with Kouga, and once her and Sesshomaru are mated she becomes part of the Inu-Taisho family, so that makes her like your sister."

"What are you trying to say monk?"

"Well maybe if you look at Kagome as a new sister rather than an old lover, maybe you can ward off impure thoughts."

"Impure thoughts? What do you take me for monk? I'm not pervert like you!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up in a rage brandishing his fists at the now cowering Monk.

"Now calm down Inuyasha. That's not what I meant, I was merely trying to say if you look at Kagome as a sister you'll love her like her sister rather than as a lover." Miroku said, his usual calm voice edged with fear as he held his hands up defensivly infront of his face.

Inuyasha unclenched his fists, in a way Miroku was right, not that Inuyasha would admit it.

"Keh... whatever." was all Inuyasha said, before jumping up into the tree, where he styed the rest of the night, keeping watch over his friend and thinking about Kagome and what Miroku said.

**A/N: ok so maybe it's not the best but it will get better I have some very interesting and sinister ideas mwa haha, but you know nothing drastic well ok maybe to a point but still. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I've already got a start on the next one so that should be up soon. Anyway please review or you know something. Thanks bye!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: and here's the fifth chapter Yay!!! it took longer then I thought it would but it's also a bit longer then the other ones so... Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciated them. And I own Inuyasha, you know in my own little fantasy alternate universe, but in this one I don't own Inuyasha which sucks but anyway ... on with the story!**

Kagome stood in the center of the grande ballroom where the mating ceremony was to take place, giving orders and directions to the servents on how to decorate it, what goes where, how the chairs were to be positioned, etc.

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance to the ballroom, watching his mate-to-be making preperations for the ceremony. He waited a few minutes before hiding his scent and aura and walking up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

Kagome let out a gasp and tensed slightly before realizing it was just Sesshomaru. She relaxed in his arms and leaned her head back against his chest.

"You must never let your guard down, my love." Sesshomaru whispered, into her ear before bending slightly and nipping at the junction where her shoulder meets her neck.

Kagome gave an involuntary shudder, before turning around in Sesshomaru's arms to face him. Kagome gave him a slight peck on the lips before replying.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressing on getting everything ready in time. Besides you cheated."

"This Sesshomaru, does not cheat." Sesshomaru said, with his head held high and his usual stotic expression upon his face.

"Oh no?" Kagome asked, a sly grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"No." Sesshomaru replied, flatly.

"Then why is your aura and scent hidden hmm?" Kagome asked with a slight rise of her eyebrow.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, before he replied in his usual bored tone.

"That, my love, is not cheating but rather using my abilities to my advantage."

Placing his thumb on her chin and hooking his finger under her chin, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss

Pullinf apart to breathe, Kagome decided to give a quick reply to his comment, before resuming their kiss.

"I still call that cheating."

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders slightly as a reply, before running his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Kagome granted permission by parting her lips slightly letting his tongue explore the moist caverns of her mouth. Kagome ran tongue along his sharp fangs before engaging in a fight of domence with their tongues. But it was short lived, as the annoyingly high pitched voice of the green imp, Jaken was heard entering the ballroom.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru let out a low growl of irritation, while Kagome answered.

"What is it, Jaken?"

"Quiet wench! You are to speak only when spoken too, I cannot see why Sesshomaru-sama choose such a disgustingly vile, low class demon such as you to become his mate. Lord Sesshomaru deserves..." Jaken was cut short of his ramblings as a resounding thud was heard throughout the ballroom as Sesshomaru's foot made contact with Jaken's head, sending Jaken flying across the ballroom into a wall.

"Kagome will be treated with the respect she deserves as the future Lady of the Western Lands. She is also a greater demon then you will ever be, for she is Tai-Youkai, just like this Sesshomaru, as well as being on the verge of becoming Dai-Youkai. If anyone decides not to show her the respect she deserves, their live will be forfeit." Sesshomaru said, in a quiet yet deadly tone.

"Ye-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I meant no disrespect Milord. Please forgive me Milord, I am your humblest servant. I only wish to please you Milord. Forgive me..." Jaken was once again cut short of his ramblings, by Kagome's foot stepping on his head squishing him as her and Sesshomaru left the grande ballroom, hand-in-hand.

Once they were out of the ballroom, Kagome enveloped him in a gut busting hug.

"Thank you, so very much!"

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked, arching his brow in a quizitive curve.

"For standing up for me!"

"That is my duty as your mate-to-be."

"Aww... is that all that was? Your duty?" Kagome asked, a delicate pout forming on her lips.

"That, and my love for you, My dearest Kagome." With that Sesshomaru pulled her into another passionate kiss.

Letting out a slight moan of pleasure Kagome pulled away, placing her hand upon his cheek, and gently tracing the demon marks on his cheek with her thumb.

"You, my darling Sesshomaru, may have and appearence of regalty and stature, and you may seem to have a heart of Ice but deep down your just as soft as the fur of a new born puppy."

"This Sesshomaru is not soft."

"Oh well, if _you _say so, but your fluff thing is ohhh sooo soft." Kagome said, with a squeal as she grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's fluffy fur boa, and snuggled into it, giving purrs of delight.

Sesshomaru chuckled, and patted her head like one would with a dog, before replying.

"Kagonme, you appear to be purring, and last time I checked I'm sure that was for nekos not inus."

Kagome pulled away, a crease in her forehead, and her eyebrows arched to meet as a frown, before her eyes widened, and shimmered with playfulness and mischief. She looked Sesshomaru the eyes and a sly grin slowly creeping onto her face.

"Oh Sesshy, my darling puppy..."

**A/N: Well I hoped you like the chapter, I have the next one started, well actually it's almost finished, so it should be up soon, maybe next week, I would have said the end of this week but I have a bit of a cold and it's really hard for me to concentrate on anything. Any way I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far, I would love your input and ideas. Luv yas, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, first I was sick then I went to work and a glass shattered in my hand which was pretty painful but you not the end of the world, but it did prevent me from typing up the story, without opening the cuts, and then I caught another cold, and it was just really head spinning for awhile, but I'm better and ready to get on with the story again sorry!**

"Oh Sesshy, my darling puppy, I just love your laugh."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow, quizzitively, but upon seeing the mischeivous glint in Kagome's eyes, his own golden orbs widened as he took a step back ready to run for it, but was too late as Kagome has already pounced. Sesshoumaru tumbled back onto the marble floor, with Kagome on top, tickling him.

Sesshoumaru's booming laughter could be heard throughout the palace, combined with Kagome's tinkling laughter.

All the servents throughout the palace, including the ones making the preperations in the ballroom, stopped and smiled, it's been many a centurysince they heard their lord laugh.

Everyone, including Jaken, had to admire the one who had been able to make their lord laugh, and smile and be Happy once again, although Jaken would never admit to it.

Rin was espiecally happy since she was going to get a new mommy, one that both she and her Sesshoumaru-Sama liked. And not one of those rude Demonesses that always hung all over her Sesshoumaru-Sama and was mean to Rin, Kagome-chan was always nice and kind to Rin. And Rin and Kagome-chan had lots of fun together playing games while Lord Sesshoumaru was busy.

And bring the cute little girl she was, she couldn't be left out of the fun. So Rin jumped up from the patch of flowers, where she was picking a Pretty bouquet for her Sesshoumaru-Sama, and ran towards the ballroom where the laughter seemed to be coming from, flowers still in hand.

Running through the halls as fast as her little legs could carry her, Rin turnedaround a corner to a hallway that leads to grande ballroom, only to see the people she seeked. And looking funny too!

"Kagome-chan, why are you tickling Sesshoumaru-Sama?" giggled Rin.

"Oh hey Rin, I'm tickling Sesshy-kun so I can hear his lovely laugh, care to help me?" Kagome said, with a smirk.

Rin nodded her head, and ran to join her Lord, and her Kagome-chan.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, he knew if he didn't think fast he would fall victum to, not only Kagome's, but also Rin's tickling hands. Sesshoumaru quickly skimmed the room looking for a distraction for the two tickling hands. Then he spotted it, the bouquet of flowers Rin still held tightly I her petite little hand.

"Rin, what is that you have in your hand?" Sesshoumaru said in his usual, stotic voice, but inside he was praying to heaven and the seven hells he could distract them and be spared of their trechrous tickling.

Rin stopped running and looked down at her hands in confusion, then she noticed the flowers she picked were still in her hands.

"Oh! They're flowers Rin picked for her Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin said, running towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome once more but once there instead of tickling Sesshoumaru she handed him the flowers.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he took the flowers, his distraction was working!

"They're beautiful Rin, but perhaps Kagome would like some as well?" suggested Sesshoumaru.

Rin grinned, nodding her head before turning on her heels and running back towards the garden to pick flowers for her Kagome-chan.

Sesshoumaru gently moved Kagome off of him, stood and began walking towards the gardens, glancing back towards Kagome, he asked in his usual stotic voice.

"Care to join myself and Rin in the gardens?"

Kagome sat there with a stunned expression on her face, before scurrying to her feet, a look of indignation upon her face.

"No fair! You distracted her! I don't distract any of your allies!" Kagome yelled, at the retreating back of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked, he loved getting Kagome all riled up. But he knew she'd punish him later.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight chuckle he couldn't wait for that, her forms of revenge always proved to be... Interesting.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me when I'm yelling at you! SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru stopped, turned his head only to give Kagome a mischeivous before taking off in a sprint to the gardens.

Kagome qrowled and used her demonic speed to chase after him. When she caught up to him, he was in the gardens, doubled over in laughter.

Kagome smirked, then using her miko powers, she cast an invisibilty spell on herself, as well as hidding her scent and aura.

"Oh Sesshy darling, mind telling m what's so funny?" Kagome asked before using her demonic speed to move behind him as he turned around, looking towards where he heard her voice, and took off the invisibilty spell but kept her scent and aura hidden.

Sesshoumaru's face held his confusion, he was sure he heard her voice, but he couldn't see, hear, or smell her anywhere near him. Shrugging his shoulder's he turned around, his eyes widened in shock as he saw Kagome before him, an evil smirk adorning her face.

"Boo." was all she said, as she pounced on him, tackling him to the ground, her knee's placed on either side of his waist and her hands pinning his wrists above his head.

Sesshoumaru smirked, though his eyes still held shock.

"Well done, my belved. Your the only one who has ever been able to get me in such a posession of subjection, not that I mind of course." Sesshoumaru's smirk grew as Kagome blushed ten shades of red.

"Urghh! Your as bad as Miroku!" Kagome shouted as she stood and crossed her arms turning away from him.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow in a quisitve curve. So she thought he was like the pervert monk eh?

Sesshoumaru let a mischeivous smirk creep onto his stotic face. Standing up Sesshoumaru, dusted himself off before walking up behind Kagome and...

A loud resounding SMACK was heard throughout the palace grounds, followed by Kagome's enraged and very loud screaming.

"Hentai! Pervert! What in the name of the seven hells did you think you were doing?! I swear your as bad as Miroku! Are you positive your a Taiyoukai Lord? And not some Hentai Monk! Cause I swear you could be related to Miroku! I can't believe you did that! You... You Hentai!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome finally stopped her ranting, her face was red from all her yelling, her anger, and some lingering embaressment,

Sesshoumarureached his hand up to his still smirking face, to rub the bright red handprint on his cheeks, while replying.

"Kagome, My love. Am I not aloud to inspect what is to be mine?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a look of utter shook upon her face. Opening and Closing her mouth, looking oddly like a fish out of water. But instead of trying to get water into her mouth, she was trying to get coherent words out.

"I... Uh... You... It... SESSHOUMARU!"

**A/N: Grins I hoped you liked it! I had fun writing it, I know that Sesshoumaru is way out of character but that's okay! It makes it more fun, neh? Anyway I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review and have a marvelous day or night if that be your case! Bye Bye!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really, realy, REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I kinda got stuck on this one part of the chapter, I couldn't figure out what I should have Inuyasha say but It's all good now I got it figured out and well the chapter's all done now so... The next chapter might take me a little while but not nearly as long as it did for this one so yeah. Well ummmm... Enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I want to cause I want Sesshy, and Kouga and Naraku And Miroku and Bankotsu, and ohhhh! I want Jakotsu as my Best Friend!!!!! **

Their little group travelled all day, stopping only for a little while, around non to rest and have a bite to eat before heading out again, towards the Western Palace.

The small group was now settled around a fire, watching the sun set behind the Western horizon.

"We should make it to the Western Palace, shortly after mid-day tomorrow." Miroku said, as he leaned his head back to rest on the tree trunk, where he sat staring at the flickering flames of the fire.

"Good! I can't Wait to see Kagome-Chan!" Sango said as she absent mindedly stroked Kirara's fur.

"Yea, I miss Mama!" Shippo cries out. as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"As do I, but we shall see Kagome-Sama soon." Miroku said, as he pat the Kitsune on the head.

"Keh, Whatever!" Huffed Inuyasham as he turned his head away from his travelling companions.

Miroku let out a tired sigh, at his friend, and comrade's stubborn antics.

"Well my friends, we have had a rather tiring day of travelling. I think it best, we retired for the night." Miroku said, as he sat in a spot closer to the fire, where he's be sleeping for the night. Also it was rather close to where Sango was sitting, at the moment.

"I agrees with the pervert, we should get some sleep." Sango said, as she stood and walked to the other side of the fire, opposite from Miroku.

"Sango, My love. Your words and actions wound me so!" Miroku replied, feigning injury to his 'delicate' heart.

Sango simply rollod her eyes and lied down in her place by the fire. Shippo and Kirara lying by her for warnth and comfort.

Miroku sighed in defeat as he too, lied down to sleep for the night.

Inuyasha looked at his now slumbering friends, and giving his trademark 'Feh' as he jumped up into a tree nearby to keep watch over their campsites; so that he may protect and warn his friends of danger, if the need arised.

Blinking his eyes a couple times in an attempt to ward his tiredness; As his thoughts drifted off to all the things he and Kagome had used to do, up till a couple of years ado, in both his time and hers.

His thoughts drifter to the Time Kagome was showing him something called a Tell-A-Vision or something and she put on something called MTB or TC or whatever. They has these little humans inside the Tell-A-Vision singing and dancing and stuff. Apparently the humans weren't really in the Tell-A-Vision even though it looked like it, something about Sat-Eir-Lights or something.

And with these thoughts, Inuyasha fell into a sleep where a strange and slightly disturbing dreams awaited him.

Inuyasha's Dream

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were walking through the woods on they're way to Sesshoumaru's (and soon-to-be Kagome's) Palace.

Inuyasha looked over to Sango who was sneaking up behind Miroku; The expression on her face had 'Revenge' all over it.

"Wonder what she's doing? Probably going topummel the pervert for groping her all the time." Thought Inuyasha as he watched sango reach her hand out and... GROPE Miroku!!!!!

"What the Hell?" Inuyasha shouted as Miroku spinned on his heel and pointed his finger at sango then shook it as if berating a child as he broke out in song and dance; singing his own version of ' You Can't Touch This'

Can't touch this

Can't touch this

Break it down

(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

STOP! It's Hentai time!

Don't touch me is what you've said

or I'll take my boomarang and kill you dead

so I'll run away in fear

after my 'cursed' hand rubs your rear

I know I am a hentai player

who always gets beat by his beloved demon slayer

But I can't help but slide my fingers along your rump

nor can i help it when you hit me with your boomarang leaving me with a nasty bump.

At this point Shippo uses his fox magic to enlarge his Idol thingy and have it fall upon Miroku's head, knocking him unconsious.

Miroku being unconcious, and hence meaning he was no longer singing nor dancing, leaving the 'stage' open for shippo as he started singing his own version of 'I'm too secy' While taking of each piece of clothing mentioned.

I'm too sexy for my vest, to sexy for my vest, OH SO SEXY!! I'm a Fox Demon you know what I mean and I shake my bushy tail on the forest floor, oh yeah the forest floor, OOOO THE FOREST FLOOR!!!!!

I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, OH SO SEXY! I'm a Fox Demon you know what I mean and I shake my bushy tail on the forest floor, oh yeah the forest floor, OOOO THE FOREST FLOOR!!!!!

I'm to sexy for my pants, Too sexy for my ooomph!

Shippo fell to the forest floor unconsious after being whacked on the head Sango's boomarang, and before he took his pants off.

The 'stage' being open once again this time for sango as she sang and danced to the song 'I won't say (I'm in love)' with Kirara singing with her.

Sango: If there's a prize for rotton judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there done that

Kirara: Who do you think your kidding?

He's your earth and heaven...

At this point Inuyasha woke up. Looking around the clearing, where they had set up camp for the night; he saw that his comrades were still sleeping although they were starting to stir, as the light of dawn seeped in over the mountians, and filtered through the leaves of the forest.

Inuyasha left the camp to go to a stream nearby for to get some fish for their breakfest. After he had caught a few good-sized fish he headed back to camp; Where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were busy starting a fire for breakfest. As well as packing their camp up so they can begin their travels once again, as soon as they finished eating.

Their journey was in silence, as they all were too anxious to talk. They could see the Western Palace in the distance. It would be a couple more hours till they would arrive at it's gates.

Miroku looked towards a certain silver haired hanyou. He'd been giving them all funny looks, ever since breakfest, like he was expected to do something or something.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Miroku heard Sango ask, a look of concern etched in her face.

"Keh, why wouldn't I be?" Inuyasha stated, as he crossed his arms and kept his face forward, so they were unable to see his slightly embarrassed expression.

"Well I don't know, you keep looking at us like we're about to attack or something." Sango replied, a frown working it's way onto her face.

"More like you'll break out in song and dance." Inuyasha mumbled as he picked up his pace a little.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you." Shippo stated, from his new perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"Nothing, now pick up the pace some, we're almost there, just a couple more miles." Inuyasha replied as he and the others looked at the massive castler walls and Iron gates that surrounded the Western Palace.

"Whoa, that's HUGE!" Shippo said. as he tried to keep himself from falling of Miroku's shoulder in astonishment.

"I agree Shippo. It's quite the palace, and it appears to be made of some kind of marble. Sesshoumaru-Sama must be very wealthy to live in such a grande Palace." Miroku stated, a look of pure awe on his face as they approached the iron gates.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha could say before they were stopped by a couple of guards.

"State your name and reasoning for being here." One of the guards said, whom appeared to be a tiger demon by the looks of him.

"Inuyasha Taisho, Son of the Late Dog General and Lord of the Western Lands Toga Taisho, and his late mate, Izayoi. Younger HALF-brother to Sesshoumaru Taisho current Lord of the Western Lands. Me and my travelling companions are here to attend the mating ceremony of Sesshoumaru-Teme and Kagome-Sama. By personnal Invitation of Kagome-Sama herself." Inuyasha said, rather formally. As Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all anime sweat-dropped in the backround.

"Ahhhhh! Master Inuyasha it's been awhile since you've been at the Palace. Do enjoy your stay at the Palace, I believe your room will be exactly as you left it some time ago, and some servants will show your friends there where they are to be staying but first I believe you'd like to see your brother and his mate-to-be. I believe that Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-sama are in the gardens at the moment, with Rin-chan. Please Enter." Said the other guard, who appeared to be a bear Hanyou, as he opened the gates.

"Feh, let's go you bunch of Eejits, the gardens are this way!" Inuyasha said, as he went through the gates and towards the gardens.

When they were almost to the gardens when they heard a rather loud scream of "SESSHOUMARU!!" by voice that sounded an awful lot like Kagome's.

Walking into the garden's they saw Sesshoumaru with a red handprint on his face, as well as a smirk upon his lips. An enraged and unnaturely red faced Kagome, oppisite him.

"So what did the bastard do this time?" Inuyasha asked, gaining the attention of both Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

**A/N: ok so yea that wasn't the best chapter i've ever written but it's a chapter oh and yea i don't any of those songs that were sung in Inuyasha's dream. As well I really don't care if you review or not, it'd be nice but you don't have to. oh and fwi I so skipped school just to write this chapter up for guys just to let you know how much I luv yas so alright bye!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so before you kill me, I want to say I'm sorry for not updating in eight monthes. The chapter was done five monthes ago but I forgot to update before I went to camp. And while I was at camp I completely forgot about it. However I found the book I write all my chapters in, and noticed this one was done so ta-da! I've started on the next chapter and I will try to get that done in the next couple weeks, as well I'll try and update my other stories as well. So again I am really sorry for not updating for so long, and here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it... ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the manga or anime Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

Kagome looked over towards the entrance of the garden. In which the Inu-tachi stood; A look of shook upon her face, had a very short lived existence as it was quickly replaced with a gleeful grin.

"Your here! I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up!" Kagome stated, as she ran to give them each a hug.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at his mate-to-be's antics, causing the entire Inu-tachi to anime drop from shock, and Kagome to turn swiftly on her heels. Her grin quickly replaced with a scowl as she walked up to Sesshoumaru, poking him in the chest.

"You! I'm not done with you yet! Don't think you can pull a stunt like that, and be able to get away with it! I don't care if your Lord of the West or not, your still not getting away with it!" Kagome shouted, all the while repeatedly poking Sesshoumaru in the chest.

Sesshoumaru smirked, as he grabbed her hand that was poking him in the chest, and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss. Sesshoumaru smirked as they broke apart and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her earlobe as he whispered, "It would appear Love, that I can get away with it and much more."

Before Kagome could reply, Sesshoumaru was again standing straight, with his stoic mask in place as he spoke with calm, monotone voice, this time directed at the Inu-tachi.

"Inuyasha I believe you already know where your room is located, it's been left exactly as you left it. As for the rest of you, I'm sure the future Lady of the West will be glad to show you, your sleeping quarters." And with that Sesshoumaru left, leaving a rather peeved Kagome and confused Inu-tachi behind.

"Damn it Seshoumaru, Your as bad as the monk!" Kagome shouted, at Sesshoumaru's retreating back, before spinning on her heels to look at her group of friends. Each of whom, sported a look of confusion.

"Uhhh.... Kagome? Might I ask how Sesshoumar is like the hentai?" asked Sango, ignoring Miroku's antics of feigned hurt at her words.

"That's just it Sango, Hentai! They're both perverts!" Kagome replied, a slight tinge of pink staining her cheeks.

"Keh, Your imaging things wench! That bloody Icicle can't be perverted, he's too fricking cold-hearted." Inuyasha grumbled, as he crossed his arms, and scowled in his usual manner.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that, Inuyasha we all heard him chuckle, and we saw him smirking, not to mention that he kissed Kagome in front of all of us. He just might not be as cold-hearted as we thought he was." Miroku said, in his usual calm voice.

"Of course he's not cold-hearted! Not showing emotion is a battle tactic, and the only time you've seen him is in battle, so doie! Of course he's not going to be showing emotion! Geez, just becasue Inuyasha runs into battle waving his sword like an idiot, wearing his emotions on his sleeve doesn't mean his brother's going to!" Kagome shouted, quickly jumping to the defence of her mate-to-be.

"Oi! Wench, what are you trying to say..." but Inuyasha was cut short of his ramblings, when a very angry Kahome shot him a death glare that could freeze hell.

"SIT!" Screamed Kagome, as the beads of subjucation around Inuyasha's neck glowed, and he was sent towards the ground at break neck speed creating a Inu-shaped hole in the ground.

"Kagome must really love Lord Fluffy, if she gets so angry over so little." Shippo whispered into Miroku's ear, from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. Unfortunately he forgot about Kagome's demon hearing.

"Damn right I love Fluffy!........ uhhh, hehe right how about I show you guys to your rooms?"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo nodded their heads meekly, as they followed Kagome into the palace. Leaving Inuyasha in his sit-made hole. Kagome lead the others through the winding hallways of the palace, in silence.

Sango took in every detail possible so she'd know how to get around on her own, or at least be able to find her room.

Miroku kept his eyes on Sango's rear, trying to decide if taking the chance of a nice little grope would be worth the beating he'd recieve from Sango afterwards. It didn't take long for him to make a decision though, this _is_ Miroku, and he figures that every grope is worth it no matter how painful the beating. And the beating he recieved from Sango was quite painful indeed.

"Idiot." Shippo muttered, shaking his head at the now unconcious form of Miroku; Kirara mewed her agreement from her perch on the still fuming Sango's shoulder.

Kagome peered over her shoulder, letting out a small chuckle at her friends same old antics; However she continued down the corridor. It didn't take long for Shippo, Kirara, and Sango, who was dragging an unconcious Miroku behind her, to catch up.

"Your rooms are in the East wing here. Sango, you and Kirara get the room on the last door on the right. Miroku is in the room across from yours, the last door on the left. You both have a few clothes in the wardrobes, Sango you also have a couple extra training outfits; Where as Miroku has a couple extra Monk robes. As well, the royal tailor will be coming around to fit both of you for kimono's for the ceremony. Shippo, your room is in the West wing along with Sesshoumaru's, Rin's and my own. Come, I will show you." With that Kagome left Sango and Miroku to go about exploring their rooms, and Miroku's case, waking up and then exploring his room.

Shippo followed after Kagome, through the different hallways, towards the West wing.

"Mama? Why is my room in the West wing and not in the East wing with Miroku and Sango?" Shippo asked, not noticing that he had called her Mama, instead of Kagome.

Kagome stopped in mid-stride and turned in her heels and crouched in front of Shippo. Stopping him mid-stride by placing her hands on his shoulders and looking into his bright emerald eyes, as they twinkled with curiousity.

"Shippo, what did you just call me a moment ago?"

"Ummm.......... Mama?"

"Exactly!!! I'm your Mother, and you are my son. And soon Rin will be your sister, and Sesshoumaru will be your Father. That's why your in the West wing, so you can be with your family. The West wing is reserved only for the Royal family and you Shippo are a part of the Royal Family. You'll be living with us from now on okay?"

"Really?! Yay!!! Let's go Mama, I want to see my new room! What colour is it? Is there lots of toys in it? Is it close to yours?" Shipo asked excitedly, as he pulled on Kagome's hand.

Kagome simply chuckled as she let her son pull her down the winding hallways. Only interrupting his excited rant to instruct him on where to go to get to the Western wing.

**A/N: Okay so there it is, Chapter eight! I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise to get the next chapter up and going as soon as I get it finished, which hopefully will be soon. Again sorry for the extremely late update. Bye. ^_^**


End file.
